Harry Potter and the Wall of Burning Green Flames
by Sw33tyPrincessFaerie
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC, OotP SPOILER Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts was getting creepily mysterious, mysteriously creepy, and the saving the world thing was getting annoying. I kno a lotta ppl say this but I really mean it: I suck at summary. CHAPTER 4 PartA UP!
1. The Surprises

**

Harry Potter 

**

and the 

**Wall of Burning Green Flames**

_By, Sw33tyPrincessFaerie_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

--- Chapter One ---  
**THE SURPRISES**

It was a Sunday morning - the supposedly busiest time of the entire week. After all, why shouldn't it be? With all the shopping, going to church, and Sunday school for the kids, people should be opening, and closing and reopening their garage doors again and again as they had to use their cars - the muggle kind of course -- to get around at all, except for going to your neighbor's house, and that was exactly where Harry has been going. Ever since he found out about Mrs. Figg being a witch (or rather a Squib), he has been willing to go to her house when she asks him over for tea in a tone of voice so mean, that it actually convinced the Dursleys let Harry go. All this time Harry was thought to be tortured at Mrs. Figg's house, when, in fact he was having a blast pending time with someone who understands about the wizard world.  
  
Harry was, as usual, waiting for Mrs. Figg's mean-toned invitation to go over to her house and be 'tortured', when he all of the sudden noticed that it was very quiet - almost too quiet - inside and outside. It was not as if he didn't like it - he loved it - but it was highly unusual, especially for a Sunday morning, in which people should be loud, noisy, and extremely annoying. It was very strange - very very strange - because when Harry went down for breakfast, all was prepared (which meant that he had to do nothing but eat like Dudley) and Uncle Vernon wasn't yelling at him, but sitting in front of the TV with Aunt Petunia who didn't seem to be moving her body or brain.  
  
_ Is this supposed to be some kind of silencing holiday that I don't know of_, thought Harry, _ or did something happen to them?_  
  
Even if something did happen to them, (which is probably Voldemort, but then, he was supposed to be laying down low.) Harry really couldn't care much for it anyways, even though they were supposed to be the important part of Dumbledore's brilliant plan to protect him.  
  
Brilliant plan, Harry snorted at the thought. In the first time of his life, he felt hatred rising in himself as he thought of Dumbledore. He had always believed that if Dumbledore had not made Sirius stay inside all the time, especially with Kreacher (who Harry wanted to kill so bad) then Sirius perhaps might not have died. But this was only an unsuccessful way for Harry to convince himself that it was not his own fault. Harry's attempts were unhelpful because it only brought more and more guilt to his mind every time he thought about it. If he, Harry, had not given up Occlumency lessons, then perhaps he would've blocked the dreams; if he had not wanted to have those dreams, then perhaps he would not have fallen to Voldemort's trick; If he had not fallen to Voldemort's trick, then perhaps Sirius would not have died, his friends would not have been injured. But then, all goes back to where they begun again. It was Snape's fault that he stopped taking Occlumency lessons. It was Voldemort's trick and he could not have controlled it. It was Dumbledore's fault that Harry didn't know why he as not supposed to have those dreams and there for got curious and dreamed them. And it was Kreacher's fault that he lied to Harry. But then Dumbledore didn't let anyone else give Harry lessons, therefore it was Dumbledore's fault that Harry couldn't have stopped having those dreams. So all ends up being Dumbledore's fault again. All was confusing, and all was a blur. Harry did not clearly know and had not wanted to clearly know everything. But he did know this: His hate for Dumbledore had many reasons, even if Sirius' death was not Dumbledore's fault, there were other things.  
  
Leaving me with the Dursleys when you knew would give me hell, Harry clenched his fist as he thought to himself.  
  
'Well that's some brilliant plan of yours!' said Harry sarcastically, knowing that his aunt and uncle wouldn't be able to hear him (for some reason.)  
  
It was near the end of July, and was so hot that everything seemed to be looking for a shade to hide under. The usually well-kept, green grasses from the front yards of the houses on Privet Drive were all now crispy-dry and yellow. That includes number 4 Privet Drive, where Harry lived at for practically all his life. Every summer it was the same hot weather, but some things were different this year. Unlike the years before, number 4 Privet Drive's front yard looked just as terrible as the other houses'. Ever since Mad-eye Moody threatened Harry's uncle to be nice to him at the King's Cross station when Harry got back from Hogwarts, Uncle Vernon has not necessarily stopped telling at Harry but rather stopped making him do loads of chores, like for example mowing the lawn.  
  
This was the best summer Harry was having ever since he arrived at the Dursley's front steps when he was a little baby. He, for one thing, didn't have to do as many chores as before - though he still have to do some --, he had lots of fun at Mrs. Figg's house, the Daily Prophet wasn't writing nasty lies about him and Dumbledore anymore, and unlike last year, his friends were now writing great, long letters to him.  
  
But remembering one - in fact two - things would ruin all of this for him - Sirius's death and the fact that he'll have to kill or be killed by Voldemort. But Harry refused to remember that Sirius was dead, and make a great effort not to think about Voldemort. But he was unsuccessful because there were always little things that reminded him about it.  
  
Harry still could not quite (in fact, at all,) get over Sirius' death. He had spent most of his free time in his room, wondering whether Sirius will choose to be a ghost, and come back to see him. Harry's summer was mostly spent in his room. Harry was a boy and boys don't usually cry. But there Harry was, in his room everyday, wasting tears that he knew would not bring Sirius back. His tears were soundless, and quite meaningless as they will not help with anything, but Harry thought that if Sirius knew that he loved him as a friend and a father like figure, he'd be happy. What Harry knew not was that Sirius was in heaven looking down at Harry, and for the first time ever so wanted Harry not to love him, because it is too painful to watch Harry suffer under the pressures of his (Sirius's) death.  
  
As Harry finished breakfast, he left his aunt and uncle staring blankly at the TV and went upstairs to his room. Oh it was not a pretty sight in there - books all over the place, clothes crumbled up in corners and messy owl dropping filled Harry's owl Hedwig's cage. No, it wasn't pretty.  
  
A simple spell would've done it all, thought Harry, but he could possibly be expelled from Hogwarts, like he'd almost had been last year, so he was trying not to use any magic on the holidays, and was making great progress too.  
  
So Harry didn't bother with the mess, there were things much more important. Harry checked the calendar - two days until his OWLs results would arrive. He always wanted to be an Auror. He was hoping to get six OWLS - one in Defense Against the Dark Arts, one in Charms, one in Transfiguration, one in Potions (considering the possibilities of being an Auror, a few dreadful classes with Snape wouldn't be too much pain), Herbology since it was so easy, and Care of Magical Creatures because he liked Hagrid so much. In these seven he thought he only achieved getting five of them, probably failing Potions as he was always mentally battling with Snape in all the time and almost never listens.  
  
'Oh forget it!' said a little voice inside Harry's head, 'you don't even know if you'll even live to that day to make a choice!' said a voice inside Harry head.  
  
It was very true.  
  
'Just like your life while you still can', said the voice again, 'and life will decide for you. And on the plus side, it you do live to that day, you're probably as good as an Auror and the Ministry would be begging you to help!'  
  
Now Harry wasn't very sure about that, but it's comforting.  
  
Just then, Harry heard someone yelling outside, so he stuck out his head to see who it was.  
  
'Harry! Come down here, and make it quick!' cried Mrs. Figg loudly.  
  
Harry looked back at his room's door, it wasn't as if anyone was going to be there, but he just did it automatically.  
  
"But I -' whispered Harry trying to shout at the same time afraid that he'd wake the Dursleys from their 'coma'.  
  
'Just get down here, no one will se you! Just - use your broomsticks or a spell, wait, never mind, just use your broomstick!' yelled Mrs. Figg.  
  
Harry couldn't spot his broomstick anywhere, so there was no need searching for it - even though his room was messy but a broomstick is still easy to see.  
  
On no! Thought Harry, I didn't! Oh great, I left my broomstick at Hogwarts, that stupid Umbrige woman! I wonder if she's still having nightmares about the centaurs attacking-Harry's thought has slowed turned to a loud mutter.  
  
'Cut that out! And get down here NOW! The spell is wearing off!'  
  
Apparently Harry didn't know what she was talking about, but as he was so frequently asked to just 'follow the instructions', he did not bother to ask Mrs. Figg at all.  
  
'How do I get down there?' mutter Harry. But then he realized that he had stupidly forgot that there was these amazing thing called stair and door.  
  
'Here, come with me' said Mrs. Figg when Harry walked out the door, 'we only got 20 minutes.'  
  
They walked (more like ran) to Mrs. Figg's house's front door. She knocked. At this Harry thought was insane, for he has never seem or even heard of anyone knocking on their own door, but then, someone inside answered.  
  
'Come in!' said the voice.  
  
They went in the house and entered the room that Harry had been in many times. There was a person sitting in a chair with their back towards them. '10 minutes, Professor' and with that, Mrs. Figg left.  
  
The chaired turned around; Dumbledore was sitting in it with his muggle cloth on (Harry had always wanted to see him in those clothes, but now he sees him in those, he doesn't look as weird as Harry thought he would've been) Harry wasn't surprised at all, just curious.  
  
'Harry, come, sit down please.' And with a wave of his wand, a comfy looking chair appeared next to him. Harry went and sat down, but nearly jumped out of his seat at the sudden attack of a brown with black stripes cat. The cat wasn't really attacking Harry, and it wasn't really a cat either - it was Professor McGonagall. She transformed back to her human self and made a chair for herself to sit down on.  
  
'Good to see you, Minerva.' said Dumbledore.  
  
'Good to see you, too, Albus - er ahem - Professor Dumbledore'  
  
'Let's get started then, shall we?' asked Dumbledore, but not necessarily looking for an answer.  
  
'I have something for you here, but first of all, Professor Dumbledore has worked out a spell that allows you to freeze and stop certain people from thinking' - so that's what happened to the Dursleys! thought Harry - 'which is what we did to the Dursleys and all the muggles around. It works if target is within a range of a mile, and like for the Room of Requirements, you have to think hard about why you want it to happen. Well I certainly hope that made sense. And see, places have Secret Keepers, spells created by wizards does, too, and Dumbledore is the Secret Keeper for his spell so.' she finished, handing the rest to Dumbledore.  
  
'Harry, listen closely, and memorize, because Ms. Granger isn't here to do that. The spell is "Retacento" and it wares off in one hour's time or you can just to the counter-spell - "Otnecater" and if you ever forget the counter-spell, well, it's just "Retacento" spelled backwards. No one else will be able to use the spell except for the people who I told, but it still would be the best if you didn't mention it in your future DA meetings. Once you think someone is VERY trustable, then suggest him or her to me, and then I'll give them the spell. Once again, remember the spell, and don't use it unless you find yourself in a situation absolutely needed, which by the way I'm sure that you'll find yourself in, easily. And at last.' Dumbledore trailed off, meaning for McGonagall to speak again.  
  
'Well you forgot to mention that it couldn't be cast continuously unless the attempts were unsuccessful.' She smiled at Dumbledore, but then her face hardened again. 'And Alb - Professor Dumbledore wants me to give you Occlumency lessons' - that reminded Harry of Snape's pensive and his worst memory of being harassed by Harry's dad, Remus and . Sirius. Harry sighed.  
  
Professor paused a moment to take a breath, and she didn't even hear Harry's sigh even though it was quiet. But out of the corner of Harry's eyes, he saw that Dumbledore was watching him closely, it was uncomfortable.  
  
'Well anyhow. here's what I and A - Dumbledore wanted to give you. I guess you can count it as a birthday present.' Said Professor McGonagall, and handed Harry a brown package. Harry received it and with a surprise, it was quite heavy for a box that size.  
  
'Don't open it with others around.' warned Professor McGonagall.  
  
Both Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore stood up, they snapped their fingers and the next thing Harry knew, he was in his room at the Dursleys.  
  
'Buh-bye Harry' said Dumbledore.  
  
'And take care' Professor finished for Dumbledore.  
  
Harry heard them snap their fingers and turned around, but only caught the sight of them for one second and then they disappeared in to thin air. If Harry wasn't mistaken, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were smiling at each other when they left.  
  
So that's all they came all the way here for? thought Harry, just to give me a stupid spell, tell me that I'm going to be taking that dull lesson again, and to give me this package thing!? There wasn't even a need for both of them to come!  
  
Harry sat down with a sigh, he has been doing that a lot lately, as his temper had gotten worse since last year, but then, he was always in a bad mood when stuck with the Dursleys. Harry dumped Hedwig's droppings in to a muggle garbage can, which fortunately did not spit out all the droppings like the magical one did.  
  
'POTTER!' Harry frowned as he heard the unmistaken yelling coming from his uncle downstairs.  
  
'Well, I guess that is IS quite important.' he mumbled to himself.  
  
When Harry was downstairs, Dudley was already doing the only thing he's quick at - eating.  
  
'YOU!!! You LAZY boy! How many times do I have to tell you!? Come by yourself or it's NO BREAKFAST FOR YOU UNLESS YOU WANT TO EAT THE LEFTOVERS!' bellowed Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry glanced over at Dudley, who was eating crazily.  
  
'Hum.fat chance!'  
  
Harry didn't want to eat anyways, all he could think about is the package. If he wasn't imagining things, he recalls Dumbledore saying 'futures DA meetings' and smirking at him.  
  
'That's weird.' said Harry, bursting out the words.  
  
'What?' asked Uncle Vernon who was not paying attention to Harry (like he was ever!).  
  
'Oh it's nothing'  
  
'It better not be.THAT thing!'  
  
' 'Course not.'  
  
'Very well then, eat and don't talk.'  
  
'You can bet on that!' Muttered Harry.  
  
'What . was . that !!??'asked Uncle Vernon suspiciously, throwing Harry an alarming look.  
  
'Oh, well I was just saying that I wasn't hungry so umm well I'll just get -- I mean - go to my room. Yeah, that's it; I'm going to my room. Yup' He ran upstairs before his uncle could say anything at all. Locked the door of his room behind him and thought about Dumbledore's word.  
  
Finally, Harry brought himself to believe that Dumbledore actually wanted them to continue then DA. Harry was relieved that he got it sorted out, so he took at nap.  
  
Harry was woken up by a loud yell. 'POTTER! DOWNSTAIRS NOW! DINNER! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M CALLING YOU!'  
  
* * *  
  
It was late when Harry finished dinner and did the dishes. The night had fallen, and the crescent moon hung high above in the sky. Harry was in his room, lying down on his back on his bed. He was tired but yet he could not fall asleep. He was thinking about the package, but he knows that if he opens it, it'll just get him more excited and it'd be even harder to fall asleep then. Garry stared dully at the moon. He had wished that his room's ceiling would become of one like the Great Hall of Hogwarts had.  
  
All of the sudden, Harry sat up. He saw something tiny fly across the moon. He watched. As it flew closer, Harry made out that it was an owl. It was brown and had black stripes on it. Judging from its slow and what looks like shaky movements, it was either carrying heavy things or just old, or it could've been scared, but what in the world what it have been scared of?  
  
It flew toward number 4 Privet Drive, or rather towards Harry's window. He opened the window to let it in, when suddenly realized what it was carrying. Harry was horrorstruck; it was a red envelope and was no other than the Howler itself!  
  
'Oh no!' muttered Harry, 'so I'm either going to be yelled at by both the Howler and Uncle Vernon, OR I'm going to have this thing blow up in my room making it messier and have Uncle Vernon yell at me. Gee, I don't know which is worse.'  
  
Harry's 'light bulb' suddenly when on (MIRACLE!).  
  
'What was the spell? Umm.' asked Harry to himself.  
  
Harry took out his wand and tried anything that sounded like it.  
  
'Recatto muggles!'  
  
His room was neat like muggles just cleaned it. It was wrong but all the same useful.  
  
'Retaceto muggles!'  
  
A few owls hooted, but other than that, nothing happened.  
  
'Recento muggles!'  
  
Nothing again.  
  
'Retacento muggles!'  
  
A shimmer of green-silver light shot out the end of Harry's wand, they flew out of the window and formed the work 'Success' and vanished.  
  
Harry, still not sure whether it worked or not, tiptoed out of his room and into Dudley's to check it he was snoring. Dudley was quiet as a mouse on his bed, which definitely meant that the spell worked. After Harry saw it worked, he hurried back into his room. He grabbed the Howler and teared it open just in time before it blew up.  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere in the Dark Forest.  
  
'Master oh master, you are CERTAINLY the greatest!'  
  
'Humph, well, do you reckon he'sss got it?' asked a hissing voice.  
  
'Of course master! Your plans are only the greatest of all times! So I have no doubt that he got it!'  
  
'I hope ssso. Ifff I fffound out that he didn't, then you'll find yourssself in a sssituation ssso ssscary that you'll die before I get to torture you.' Said the hissing voice calmly.  
  
* * *  
  
'Harry Potter!' the Howler turned into an almost face-like figure and hissed at Harry. 'YOU reckon you are ssso greatsss! Don't you?'-The sound was oddly farmilier, which made harry shiver. - 'Oh not ssscared are you POTTER? Sssurely you aren't ssscared of a howler after all thossse essscapesss from Lord Voldemort!' - Harry was alarmed at the word LORD. -'You may even consssider yourssself to be the greatessst wizard wouldn't you? Thisss isssn't what I call ssscary either, but jussst to let you know, more Howlers will be on the way onccce you arrive at Hogwartssssssssssss. If they don't ssscare you, they'll sssurely ssscare your fellow ssstudentsss enough! My ssservant will be ssseeing you in your necssst (next) ssschool year, and ifff I get a chance, I'll be ssseeing you at Hogwartssssssssssssssssssss' the howler trailed off and ripped itself into pieces.  
  
That wasn't exactly what Harry had in mind for a Howler; he thought it would've been more like the one Ron got during their second year when they stole the car. That didn't matter though, the thing that troubled Harry was who it was from, and if the person (or thing) really going to send more.  
  
Harry was sure he could not go to sleep with all these things troubling him, so he decided to open the package.  
  
Harry took the package and sat on his bed. There was an envelope that came with the package, he opened it, and it read:  
  
'Dear Harry,  
I apologize for not giving this to you earlier. I have my ways. This letter was written the night your parents were murdered, it was attached to this package ever since and never changed. Happy Birthday, hope you get lots of OWLs. Now, let's get to the point.  
Inside the brown box you'll find something of your father's, only open it when you are alone. I must say it won't be as amusing as the Invisibility Cloak or the Marauder's Map'  
  
He knows! Thought Harry. -  
  
'But though I MUST say that you'll be interested. Your father James Potter, his friend Remus Lupin, Sirius Black,'  
  
Harry's stomach did a back flip. -  
  
'And Peter Pettigrew'  
  
- Harry's stomach did a double back flip, he felt hatred and sadness at the same time, and it was hard to say which was stronger. -  
  
' Some things are hard to put in words, so are the things in the package. Open it. Sincerely yours, Albus Dumbledore.'  
  
Harry opened the package, and there were six things. Four were books and two were slips.  
  
Harry looked at the slips first.  
  
The blue one was the permission slip for Harry to go to Hogmeade, signed by Dumbledore. The note attached to it written by Dumbledore, it read;  
  
'Now Sirius is dead, I, Albus Dumbledore, by law is your legal guardian. Take care.'  
  
Harry was confused, but he decided to save questions until he arrive at Hogwarts, so then he can ask Dumbledore. But for now, he looked at the other slip.  
  
It was rainbow colored.  
  
'The newest and the best! INTRODUTING THE THUNDER STORM 1,000,000!!!!!!!'  
  
Harry flipped it, and it read:  
  
'A Gift Certificate from Sirius Black, James Potter (supposedly), Remus Lupin to Harry Potter for Harry's birthday, his Quidditch matches.' Please go to the Thunder Storm Specialist Store (located in Diagon Alley) to pick up you THUNDER STORM 1,000,000! Certificate valid until person in "To:" field dies.'  
  
WOW! Thought Harry. He wanted to jump and cheer, but a sudden sadness came over him as he saw the name of his dad and his godfather. He looked at the books.  
  
The first book's front cover said, 'How To Become An Animagus'  
  
So this is how they learned to be an Animagus, thought Harry.  
  
He took out the other three books. They all looked the same. When Harry looked at the titles, he realized they weren't books.  
  
They were titled, 'Diary of James Potter', 'Prepared Diary book for Jessica Lily Potter', and at last, 'Prepared Diary book for Harry James Potter'  
  
Author's Note: Please review, I still can't center the stupid thing, and I can't italicize either, there IS a button, but it doesn't work, HTML doesn't work either! Well, this is just the first chapter, it's kinda dull, I agree, but I promise it gets better all right? I mean, if you look back at the HP books, the first chap. isn't all that exciting is it? Except Harry finds out about like lots of stuff, which is what happens in MY first chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters and things - you know which ones - but I DO own the spell Retacento® its counter spell Otnecater® the brand of broomsticks Thunder Storm® an the book of How To Become An Animagus® And there may be more to come too, but for now, just these. Copyrighted 2003©


	2. The Diary

**

Harry Potter

**

and the

**Wall of Burning Green Flames**

_By, Sw33tyPrincessFaerie_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

--- Chapter Two ---  
**THE DIARY**

As Harry touched the last diary, which was for him, the golden letters of the title started to smear. Harry withdrew his hands from the book, but as he remembered that this package was from McGonagall, he felt safe again.  
  
He watched as the golden letters smears. It looked as if the title would completely melt together, but instead, they grew more and more clear, until they reformed themselves into the new title 'Harry James Potter's Diary'.  
  
Harry put the Diary down on his bed and stared at it for a moment, the looked at the other stuff that came with the package. There were just so many things that Harry did not know with one to start with. His eyes kept scanning the four books, and finally fell upon his dad's diary.  
  
Harry opened the diary, but it was blank. He thought for a moment, and remembered Tom Riddle's Diary. Harry took out his quill and started writing.  
  
'Hi, I'm Harry - your son.'  
  
A bit later, the diary answered.  
  
'So I see McGonagal has finally given you this? Have you also got my Invisibility Cloak? I bet you got that since Dumbledore had it. What about the Marauder's Map? Or does Filch still have that? Son, there are too much to tell you.'  
  
Harry thought for a minute.  
  
'Umm, yeah, I got the Cloak and the Map, but umm, I was just wandering, if Tom Riddle can use his diary to become alive again, then you can too right?'  
  
Slowly, the diary replied.  
  
'No, his diary was a special, he putted a spell on it, and on the other hand, he was never dead. '  
  
Harry's heart sank. _ But then he hadn't REALLY expected his father to become alive again, had he?_  
  
Is that all you wanted to know? Come on! Ask me anything!'  
  
Harry thought for a moment.  
  
'Can you show me Snape's worst memory, you know, your quartet harassing him?'  
  
'I don't rightly know which one is his worst memory, but I sure do know MY worst. Let me show you.'  
  
The writing disappeared. No later than one second, the Diary cracked and gold lights came out of it. Harry was sucked into it, which he has been done to before.  
  


* * *

  
  
Harry appeared at outside of Hogwarts by the lake. He walked around and easily spotted his father James Potter, his godfather Sirius Black, their friends and Harry's former DADA teacher Remus Lupin, and the one who sold out his parents Peter Pettigrew. They were sitting in the shade of a big tree right by the lake. Not far away, Harry saw in the shade of the thick bush, a dark haired greasy boy who was very into his O.W.L. paper. Lupin took out a book and buried his head behind it. James took out a snitch, released it, and captured it, released it again, and recaptured it, and Pettigrew was watching him in awe. Sirius sat there, looking bored, but ever so handsome all the same.  
  
The moment Harry saw this scene, he recognized it as the one he had seen in Snape's Pensive, but why it was James' worst memory Harry didn't understand.  
  
'Umm, I've seen this, can you please fast forward it to the part where you Snape was hanging up-side-down in the air?'  
  
The scene changed. Harry looked around, and found Snape hanging up side down, revealing his skinny legs and a pair of graying underpants. Everyone laughed.  
  
Then, Lily came, had a big argument with James, James let down Snape, Snape shouted something at Lily, and Lily thundered off towards the castle. James watched her go, and muttered something to Sirius, and turned back to Snape who was holding his wand once again and ready to shout a spell. But just as Snape opened his mouth, his wand flew ten feet away and he was lifted into the mid-air once and again.  
  
'Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?'  
  
This was the part that he had gotten to in Snape's Pensive. Harry's heart pounded, he wanted to know what happened next.  
  
The crowd and the quartet roared with laughter as Snape's underpants started to dance. Suddenly, a jet of red light from behind hit James squarely in the back. He fell down, but still conscious. Harry turned to see who it was, and standing right under the sun was a tall seventh grade white blond - Lucius Malfoy. Standing beside him was a seventh grade girl. She had flaming red hair like Lily's; she was Molly.  
  
'Leave him alone,' said Malfoy, 'or else.'  
  
'Ohhh! Please don't hurt me! Or else is SO SCARY!' Sirius pleaded mockingly.  
  
Malfoy stepped forward.  
  
'PUT HIM DOWN!' he yelled.  
  
Snape grimed and Molly smiled dreamily at Malfoy's back.  
  
'What have YOU got against us?'  
  
'First, you're Gryffindors, secondly.' Malfoy pointed at Snape, 'doesn't that explain it?'  
  
'So Snape is being harassed, BIG DEAL! You're not related to him, why do you care!?' shouted Sirius, 'Or maybe he is! I mean, he HAS inherited your greasiness, dirtiness, and ugliness!'  
  
Sirius had sensed that he had made a mistake the split second after he was done saying it. For one thing, James was down so he couldn't help at fighting, and for another, Lupin and Pettigrew were both cowards. Sirius's words were followed by another jet of red light coming from Molly's wand, and luckily he ducked. But the red light hit James (who was still recovering from the last attack) again, who fainted.  
  
'Look at what you've done Molly! That .. That. that EVIL BASTARD has bad influence!' Arthur Weasley cried out.  
  
'I wasn't just going to let those filthy Mudbloods go around offending Lucius! And DON'T you EVER call me by my first name you giant panda-bear!'  
  
'Well well well! Looks like our know-it-all Molly has been misinformed! Let me correct that for you then. For one thing, I and James are BOTH purebloods, and for the second thing, calling us mudbloods don't offend us at all, we don't care.' Sirius said coldly.  
  
'Molly! Did you do THAT?' asked Lily, indicating poor James laying on the grass, 'and tell me I did not just hear you saying mudb - that word! AND YOU LUPIN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? ARE YOU WEARING THAT PREFECT BADGE FOR NOTHING!?' Lily shouted breathlessly, she had just ran all the way from the castle where she had just gotten to when she saw from the window what was going on.  
  
Everyone was either staring at Lily, Molly, or Lupin whose face was burning in a feverish red color.  
  
'AHEM' Snape faked a cough. he was still dangling up side down in the muddle of the air.  
  
'Shut it and stay where you are, Snivelly!' shouted Lily. She was apparently very angry. No one had ever seen Lily this angry before, and didn't know what she was capable of. She did know a lot of curses and jinxes though.  
  
Suddenly, another jet of red light shot poor James. It was Snape, who had just been settled to the ground by Malfoy. He was aiming for Sirius as James was already down, but the jinx, unfortunately, hit James once and again. Sirius was really mad and yelled out a bunch of curses and hit Malfoy, Snape, and Arthur (accidentally); they were all knocked off their feet as they had underestimated Sirius' strength. Lily was horrorstruck, but at the same time so angry that the steams coming from the top of her head was hot and powerful enough to run a steam-train.  
  
As Malfoy and Snape got up and raised their wands again, Lily quickly shouted the Freezing Charm.  
  
'PROFESSOR!' Lily yelled at the top of her lungs, and it was as if the sky heard it, all of the sudden clouds crowded over the sunny sky and thunderstorm came.  
  
The rain poured down like crazy, yet no one from the crowd moved. Finally, Lupin first awoke from the shock and yelled, 'MOVE IT PEOPLE! BACK TO THE CASTLE, BACK TO THE CASTLE EVERYONE! Accio books!' His books flew to him and he caught them, 'I'll go get Madam Pomfrey.  
  
'NOW he talks!' said both Lily and Sirius.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes as Lupin's black robes disappeared out of sight.  
  
'WELL?' yelled Lily, seeing no one move at all, 'DIDN'T YOU HEAR HIM? BACK TO THE CASTLE! UNLESS YOU REALLY WANT TO CATCH A COLD!'  
  
Still, no one moved. Since they were all completely soaked, it wouldn't make a difference to go back to the castle 'NOW'. Everyone stood there were motionless and soundless. Finally, Madam Pomfrey showed up.  
  
She ran at what looked like her top speed towards the crowd. As soon as Madam Pomfrey got to where the accidents had been, she waved her wand and a bed with wheels as the bottom appeared.  
  
Hogwarts' most advanced carrier for injured people.' She said proudly, but no one was in the mood for THAT!  
  
She put James on there, but the second James' body touched the carrier, it fell apart, James fell with it too.  
  
'Oh no! Poor James!' cried Lily.  
  
'You called him by his name!' said Sirius, surprised and looking delighted.  
  
Lily opened her mouth to say something back at Sirius but was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey.  
  
'Oh well, we'll have to carry him the old fashioned way then. Some one help me.'  
  
'I will.' Said Lily and Sirius, both at the same time again. Sirius smiled at Lily, and this time, Lily finally managed to force back a smile.  
  
'Okay altogether on three! Read?' asked Madam Pomfrey, but before the two could get read she yelled 'one'.  
  
The two quickly raised their wands.  
  
'Two'  
  
Lily sneaked a peek at Sirius, but was caught by him as he was doing the same thing.  
  
'Three'  
  
'Vengardium Leviosa!' shouted all three. James rose to mid-air.  
  
'Let's go then. Oh yeah, someone should REALLY do something about those two.' Said Madam Pomfrey, pointing at Malfoy and Snape with her free hand.  
  
'I can't, I'm helping with James.' Lily said coolly.  
  
'Yeah same here!' said Sirius, slightly amused at Lily's answer.  
  
And the whole crowd came up with excuses like I don't have my wand!' , 'I forgot the spell!' or just simply by asking something totally off topic like 'How's Potter?'  
  
Suddenly, Molly burst out crying.  
  
'Ohhh! You heartless people! Poor Lucius! FINE THEN! I'll do it myself, what's the counter spell?' Tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
But no one answered her; instead, they all followed Madam Pomfrey, Lilly and Sirius, who were carrying James in the mid-air into the castle. One person left behind, and that was Arthur. He muttered the spell and left without a word. Molly gazed at Arthur until Lucius ordered her to come with him.  
  
WHOOSH! Harry was spitted out of the diary and almost fell over in his chair. He had almost forgotten that he was in a diary. It had seemed so real, because it wasn't black and white like Riddle's, it was like a Pensive.  
  
Harry had many questions about the diary, he asked James.  
  
'If you were unconscious, the how come you know what happened?  
  
And I thought Malfoy hated the Weasleys including Mrs. Weasley, so why was he going out with her? Why was Malfoy so good to Snape? And WHAT is UP with Sirius and mom!? Where were all the teachers when this happened, did they die out or something?'  
  
Slow down! First, in order to record anything in the diary book, it just had to be open, and I opened it when I saw Snivelly, do me a favor, don't call him that, he'll kill you if you do. And well as for Molly, Malfoy only hated for marrying Arthur, who had at last won her heart. Malfoy really like Molly a lot, but he didn't show it enough to keep Molly with him. Malfoy wasn't good to Snape; he was just gaining people on his side, in which I must say he failed. But then he convinced Snape to join the Death Eaters, now THAT was a real use. Sirius DID like your mother, she liked him secretly, in fact, almost every girl in the school that was same age or younger than Sirius all secretly liked him. He was really handsome. He would've gotten together with Lily if the accident hadn't happened, because after that, Lily came to the hospital wing to help me everyday for a week straight, and from then on, she help with my homework, and then we went out together. Sirius wasn't mad at me though, we were still really good friends and everything. And when this all happened, I think Dumbledore was at the magical school of Archinka in China, and McGonagall was holding a meeting with all the other House Heads, you know, Professor Sprout, Flitwick, and Brooklynn. Anything else? Ask!  
  
Harry's heart pounded, if it meant asking ANYTHING.  
  
'Show me the night Voldemort killed you and mom.'  
  
No answer came.  
  
Harry repeatedly wrote the question several times, and finally, faint words appeared on the diary.  
  
'No I can't. You know what happened, you could probably imagine it. I can show you our house at Godric's Hollow though, it's pretty.'  
  
'Erm, no thanks.'  
  
Harry had really wanted to see the real thing happen with his own eyes, but since the diary won't let him see it then..  
  
Harry's mind flashed, he quickly wrote down his question.  
  
'Who is Jessica Lily Potter?'  
  
'Oh her. well you see. wait, shouldn't you be going to bed by now? it's really late. Good night son, sweet dreams.'  
  
'No! Answer me please! Wait!'  
  
'Son, Go.to.. bed!  
  
'I'm NOT going until you -'  
  
WHAM! The diary closed itself. Harry sighed.  
  
Harry jumped on to his bed, and realized Dudley has started to snore again, so it must be an hour past midnight, because he had used the spell at midnight. The thought of Dudley serving as a clock had somehow occurred to be funny to Harry, but when he really thought about it, it was really true.  
  
::And speaking of the spell:: thought Harry, ::I need to name the Retacento Charm, the name makes it so obvious. "Freezing Charm" was already taken, how's "Zombie Charm"? That sounds great, that's settled then.::  
  
Dudley was snoring like mad, but then since when was he ever not? Maybe except for in the morning, but then he snores even when taking the shortest naps. Whenever Dudley was not snoring, it either meant, that he was awake, that Harry fell asleep, or that Harry was in heaven.  
  
Harry gave a quiet laugh. He gazed at the stars and the moon - where Harry was gazing at when he spotted the owl carrying the Howler just an hour ago, but it seemed like as if year has passed. It was a long night.. Hermione failing Charms was unimaginable, but it happened, she was yelling, screaming and crying, and she even sent a Howler to the Professor who scored her! .  
  


* * *

  
The next thing Harry knew, he was in his warm bed, all curled up. He was awaken by Uncle Vernon's yelling. He quickly got dressed and hurried downstairs. When he was half way don on the staircase, he realized that it was still night. He checked his watch; it was 3 hours until the time he was supposed to get up at. So why was Uncle Vernon yelling?  
  
'NO WAY IS THAT GOING TO HAPPEN!'  
  
Harry heard the yelling again, it came from his aunt and uncle's bedroom. He got to their door and listened.  
  
'But Vernon, that Potter boy DID tell the truth! And I asked one of THEM, and they too told me that HE was back! So that's what we'll have to do with Dudley, but trust me, I don't want to so this to Duddikins anymore than you do!'  
  
'Oh but sweetheart, wait - you asked one of THEM?????? Where did you go to find one?'  
  
'They're all over the place, and they would be the ones arguing about this "he-who-must-not-be-named"! But Vernon, what does that matter!? We have to send Dudley there and learn that THING! Otherwise the "he-who-must-not-be- named" might really get him! It's no argument, Dudley's going.'  
  
'I'M TELLING YOU ONCE AGAIN, DUDDY IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!!!!!'  
  
'Fine, Vernon. Be that way then, but I'M going. I want to be able to protect myself.'  
  
'Okay fine I'll THINK about it; let's talk about this another time all right? We might wake up Duddikins.'  
  
'I don't think that's going to happen.' muttered Harry.  
  
_What were they talking about? It sounded like. but no, it couldn't be!. How's that possible though? But then, that's the only thing it COULD be! _Harry thought, _whatever it is, I'll deal with it in the morning._  
  
He yawned and tiptoed back to his own room and crawled back into his still warm bed.  
  


* * *

  
Author's Note: Hiya again! Yeah I know there's too much 'bout the diary, but then, it's still kinda fun isn't it? Well I know the scene of the diary wasn't all that good, because like the actions weren't all that great, sorry but I really suck at writing. Criticisms are welcomed, but at the same time, please give some compliment? Yeah, that's it for now, the Third chapter is coming, and I have no idea which direction I'm going in, but it'll come to me, don't worry, it doesn't take long. Sorry if there are typos or grammar errors. And I'm sorry it takes so long for me to update, but as you can probably tell, my chapters are way longer than SOME, noticed I said SOME not EVERYONE ELSE'S. Okey doky, buh-bye!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters - you know which ones - Professor Brooklynn® the spell Retacento® Otnecater® the brands of broomsticks Thunder Storm® LightningSpeed® the book How To Become An Animagus® the magic school of Archinka® And there may be more to come too, but for now, just these. Copyrighted 2003© Please don't steal them.


	3. OWLs and Owls

**

Harry Potter

**

and the

**Wall of Burning Green Flames**

_By, Sw33tyPrincessFaerie_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

--- Chapter Three ---  
**THE O.W.L.s and Owls**

  
  
'POTTER! DOWNSTAIRS NOW!' yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
_Is it morning already?_ thought Harry.  
  
This time, Harry looked around and made sure that it was really morning so he wouldn't make the same mistake again. He grabbed for his glasses on the night table and putted them on. Suddenly, everything became much clearer. He quickly sat up and got dressed. After he'd done all this, he ran as quickly as possible down the stairs, and to save time and damage the Dursley's floor, he jumped down the bottom steps.  
  
When Harry got to the kitchen, he saw that there was no breakfast on the table. (it was not as if there was EVER, but it still was disappointing.) So unfortunately, Harry had to cook. He headed for the refrigerator and took out four stripes of bacon, five eggs, (one for him, one for his uncle, one for his aunt, and TWO for Dudley,) and lited the stove. He wasn't exactly a good cook; okay fine he's a really BAD cook, he then, he was rather glad of that, because otherwise he would've had to cook lunch and dinner, too. (Which would've taken a lot of time off from his private time.) As he putted each plate of breakfast on the table, he noticed that Aunt Petunia was crying, but he couldn't care less. Even if he did care, he would've just been told to mind his own business. Harry's uncle sat down, so did Harry. Uncle Vernon eyed Harry, so Harry got up again to get him his salt (unwillingly). As Harry passed his aunt, she grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Harry was SO shocked that he chocked on the bacon he was chewing in his mouth.  
  
_What the?_ thought Harry.  
  
'Oh Harry! I had finally realized why you've been always temperate with us and giving us a hard time.' Cried Aunt Petunia.  
  
_Who's giving WHO a hard time? _ thought Harry, slightly frowning.  
  
'We make you do so much chores and. and. Oh, only if we had treated you like we treat Duddikins, then I daresay you would've given us goodnesses back as Duddikins had done, too, right Harry? Right Vernon?'  
  
Uncle Vernon was so absorbed into his newspaper that he did not hear, or maybe he just pretend to not hear.  
  
'RIGHT VERNON?'  
  
Uncle Vernon sighed and looked at Aunt Petunia.  
  
'Look, we agreed. You think whatever you thing, but your not bring me into this mess! I'm NOT related to him by blood, YOU are. That mad boy.'  
  
'FINE!' She turned to Harry, who was completely lost, and said, 'Harry, do you agree with me?'  
  
Harry nodded, not knowing what he was supposed to be 'agreeing' to, but then, he didn't know what else to do.  
  
'Erm... I was just going to get the. Oh yeah salt! Yeah that's it...salt... salt'  
  
The moment Harry broke away from his aunt, he heard stomps.  
  
_Must be Dudley_ thought Harry, _I'd like to see Aunt Petunia explain all this to him!_  
  
Dudley walked into the kitchen, just as Harry predicted. (A/N: not predicted as in what they learn in Divination. If Harry knew you thought that, he'd be offended!)  
  
'Eggs and bacon again? Don't you little weirdo know how to cook anything else?" asked Dudley.  
  
'Do you even know how to cook eggs and bacon?' Harry asked back, slightly raising his eyebrows.  
  
Dudley opened his mouth, but could not think of anything to say. Usually he would've caught the chance to beat Harry up, but on a special occasion like this - He sat down and stared at Harry threateningly.  
  
'Oh Duddikins! How was tea at Mrs. Polkiss' last night? You didn't even tell us!'  
  
'Oh yeah, it was fine.' Dudley answered casually. He grabbed a plate of breakfast and tried to run, but Harry stood in the way.  
  
'Get OUT of my way!' said Dudley, but he didn't wait for Harry to do so because he knew Harry wouldn't. Dudley walked right past Harry, knocking him off his feet. Harry grabbed Dudley's feet and would not let go.  
  
'Let them see what you achieved while having TEA!' said Harry and then quickly added a 'BIG D!'  
  
'Big D? Does everyone call him that?' asked Aunt Petunia, smiling proudly.  
  
'No, just his GANG.'  
  
The smile faded from Aunt Petunia's face and turned into a shocked expression and she froze. Uncle Vernon putted down the newspaper that he was pretending to be absorbed in.  
  
'_Gang_?' asked Uncle Vernon, raising one eye brow and making himself looking weird, 'You, Potter. You better explain! What did you mean by _that_?'  
  
I meant what I said.' Said Harry, still struggling to keep Dudley from running away.  
  
'But... but h... his gang? I.I don't see w. what you m. mean!' stuttered Aunt Petunia.  
  
'First, LET GO OF MY SON!' Shouted Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry thought for a second, _Dudley's bruise wouldn't just disappear if he got away for one day. _  
  
'**FINE**!' Harry let go of Dudley, who ran as fast as he can (which was a slow speed indeed) upstairs.  
  
'Now... you, Potter. Just because Petunia wanted to be nicer to you, doesn't mean I would do that too, so you better watch your mouth!' Uncle Vernon said to Harry, breathing heavily.  
  
'But I'm telling the truth! He's been out with his gang beating people up! They've been harassing any little kids that go past them. Oh and yeah, they're also the ones pushing down the garbage cans and all that too.' Yelled Harry as he saw his uncle picking up the newspaper again.  
  
'And _**when**_, may I ask, would he be doing that, Professor Know-It-All. And how would ** YOU** know?' He asked mockingly.  
  
'When he was supposed to be having tea all these time at the Polkiss' place! And I swear, I saw them at it! They started last summer. That's what happened when the Dementors came last summer! Dudley was going home I caught up with him and then the Dementors came!' cried Harry, now mad at Uncle Vernon because he wouldn't believe him. But then, he hadn't really expected his uncle to believe, since when did he ever do? But a sense inside him made him want try, somehow he felt that it was his responsibility to tell them what was going on, especially now that Aunt Petunia is being nice to him. Harry didn't realize that this is what was going on in his mind, he thought that he just wanted to make Dudley look bad.  
  
Uncle Vernon stared at Harry hard, and Harry stared back with an I'm- telling-the-truth expression. There was no choice left for Uncle Vernon, but he refused to believe that his son was a big bad bully. Harry and his uncle stared hard at each other, until Aunt Petunia finally broke in.  
  
'Why don't we call Mrs. Polkiss?' she asked sweetly.  
  
'You BELIEVE him?' Uncle Vernon asked in disbelief.  
  
'Will, half. That's why we're calling... right? Better make sure.' said Aunt Petunia. Her strong confident voice slowly turned into a weak whisper as she saw Uncle Vernon's face had changed into a red-ish color with anger.  
  
'Well, I don't want to waste any money on making a pointless phone call.' Muttered Uncle Vernon, sounding only half convinced by himself.  
  
'You won't be.' Said Harry, finally managing to bud in on the conversation again. Uncle Vernon started to 'boil' but muttered an 'okay' under his breath and went for the phone.  
  
'LISTEN UP. I'll call, but my son DID NOT lie to us, DO NOT have a gang and DID NOT beat people up for the fun of it.' Said Uncle Vernon. Harry could've sworn that his uncle had cut it short when he was about to say 'Although I wished that he would, to YOUR kind.'  
  
He dialed and put on hands-free so that Harry and Aunt Petunia can hear it too. The phone rang on. Finally, someone picked it up.  
  
'Hello?' asked a warm voice.  
  
'Erm, hi.' Said Uncle Vernon.  
  
'Umm, who is this?'  
  
'Vernon Dursley, I'm Dudley's father.'  
  
'Oh Dudley huh!?' suddenly, the voice turned cold.  
  
'Yes. umm I was wondering about -'  
  
'Look, tell your BIG D to stay AWAY from my son. I DON'T need bad influence on my son like that!' said the voice, threateningly.  
  
'What? Sorry, are you talking about MY son - Dudley Dursley - the good boy who's been having tea at your house once a week for almost a year now?' asked Uncle Vernon, trying to be as polite as possible, and apparently shocked.  
  
'Yes your son Big D, but NO NO NO, NOT a good boy at ALL! Beating up smaller and weaker ones at night, vandalizing the street and smoking in the parks! AND BRINGING MY SON INTO IT! YES, FROM NOW ON, YOUR SON - DUDLEY DURSLEY OR YOUR BIG D - IS BANNED FROM CALLING OR IN ANY WAY CONTACTING MY SON!!!!!! GOOD DAY TO YOU!' and the phone was evidently slammed down by the person at the other end.  
  
Uncle Vernon was even more shocked, if possible, and stared blankly at the phone, then threw it to the ground, causing it to smash into pieces. He glared at Aunt Petunia. Her face looked horrible, it was turning purple as if she had just got off a roller coaster after she'd been on it for hours, and her hands were over her mouth and looked like on the verge of tears again.  
  
Harry even felt a bit sorry for them. But soon lost the tiny bit of it when Uncle Vernon took out his anger on him by yelling at him and grounding him.  
  
'We've ruined Duddikins.' Harry heard Aunt Petunia announce this weakly half way through the staircase as he was going to his room. 

* * *

  
The following morning at breakfast was silent; Dudley didn't even make a sound as he ate. His black eye was purple and swelled to a size as big as an Ostrich egg (A/N: Ostrich eggs are really big!) He wore and innocent look on his face but constantly cast hateful and evil looks at Harry, who was cracking up inside seeing Dudley so pissed off. (A/N: A little casualty in my writings won't hurt right?)  
  
And then out of the blue, Aunt Petunia burst out crying.  
  
'STOP THAT Petunia!' snapped Uncle Vernon.  
  
Aunt Petunia got hold of herself, but was still sniffing like mad.  
  
'I think we should tell them. while Potter hasn't went to his freak friend's place.' Said Uncle Vernon.  
  
'All... all right.' said Aunt Petunia, struggling to keep back her tears. They both waited a moment.  
  
'WELL?' shouted uncle Vernon.  
  
'Oh! Okay.' Aunt Petunia dried her tear.  
  
Harry Dudley stared at her as if she'd blow up or make some sudden movements any moment. But instead, she spoke.  
  
'I... I contacted Dumbledore.' - _she knows Dumbledore?_ thought Harry - 'and he said that he will accept Dudley at Hogwarts for a year to learn basic magic in order to defend himself against... against.'  
  
'Voldemort?' asked Harry, seizing the opportunity to talk about the magical world.  
  
Aunt Petunia squealed as he said the name. Harry was surprised at this but did not say anything about it. He wanted to though, but once again, he told himself to save all questions until he gets to Hogwarts.  
  
_Merlin's beard!_ thought Harry, _I'm going to have to make a list! There are so many things I need to ask! But then, Aunt Petunia didn't even wan to say my dad or her own sister's names, so couldn't really expect her to say _Voldemort's _name..._  
  
'Well, yes him. Dudley would be starting in the Sixth grade, and well... he'll certainly be coming home for the holidays. I'm so sorry Harry, but you can't spend Christmas here. well, that's it.' she slowly trailed off.  
  
Dudley looked as if he was going to throw up any moment. His face was pale and his jaws dropped open.  
  
'And you, Potter, you're going to help Duddy. Get his r... ro... robes and w... wan... wand and caul... his stuff.' Said Uncle Vernon as he struggled to say the school supplies, 'and of course his books.'  
  
Harry was in the same state as Dudley, their faces were unbelievably distorted.  
  
'But... but I might have to go to my friend's place though!' Harry objected.  
  
'Oh Harry! Please help him! Oh I know! How does this sound: The day you go to Diagon Alley, we'll send Dudley to Leaky Cauldrons to meet you there. Then you can help him get his stuff' she said, taking out a list of things, 'here's a list Dumbledore gave me. And anyways, after you did that, you'll be off to King's Cross platform 9 3/4 !' said Aunt Petunia, smiling brightly. Harry was much surprised by her idea, but even more surprised that she had gotten all those names right.  
  
As this idea was fair enough, Harry agreed to help Dudley. But Dudley was still in a state of shock that the next morning he was still quiet as a mouse (in which Harry found pleasant). Dudley remained that way until he went upstairs to play his video games. Uncle Vernon had gone out to buy some pots and pans that Aunt Petunia needed. Harry was helping his aunt to prepare dinner when his aunt suddenly jumped. Harry looked around and saw a black barn owl outside the window. Its eyes were bright green while its face melted with the darkness, so it seemed like just a pair of green eyes floating in mid-air. No wonder Aunt Petunia jumped. Harry quickly opened the window to let in the owl. He removed the scroll of parchment from its legs and realized the second he had done it that it was extremely heavy. Harry was just about to get some water for the owl when Aunt Petunia turned up with a little plastic bowl full of filtered water. She stroded the owl and fed it some snacks. She seemed to have changed into a completely different person (well not completely, as she was still obsessive about being absolutely clean and neat.) ever since she hugged Harry a few days ago. On the other hand, Uncle Vernon was still very abusive towards Harry, but as Aunt Petunia got between them sometimes, Harry's life on number four Privet Drive was much easier.  
  
Harry shook his head slightly to clear those thoughts and unscrolled the parchment.  
  
'O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizard Levels) RESULTS'  
  
It read at the top. Harry looked at the slightly smaller texts below.  
  
'Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We're honored to inform you that you have achieved seven out of nine O.W.L.s, for your results, please look below.  
  
Standards . O - Outstanding; E - Exceeds Expectation; A - Acceptable; P - Poor; D - Dreadful.  
  
Charms - O 

Defense Against the Dark Arts - O 

Potions - T (we're sorry to inform you that the professor who graded your exam paper was so mad when he graded your paper that he gave you a grade not on our standard - 'T' for 'Troll')

Divination - D 

Astronomy - O 

Herbology - O 

Transfigurations - O 

Care of Magical Creatures - O 

History of Magic -- A  
  
Please check below for detailed grades.'  
  
Harry couldn't have cared less for Divination and failing History of Magic was expected. But an 'T' in POTIONS? It wasn't as if he didn't expect that bad grade for Potions, but a 'T'! It actually EXISTED?  
  
'Great... just great...' mummbled Harry. _Well, it's not like I didn't expect that. At least I won't have any pressures anymore. _  
  
'What is it?' asked Aunt Petunia while cleaning the sink.  
  
'Oh, it's just my OWLs, erm, I got seven OWLs.' Said Harry, doubting that his aunt would under stand.  
  
'OH REALLY!?' exclaimed Aunt Petunia, 'seven is really good! There are nine subjects for a regular schedule right? But then if you gave up -' she stopped dead. Harry knew why.  
  
Harry thought of how his uncle would have acted. 'OWL? WHERE? GET IT OUT!' he would say to Harry, and he'd yell at Aunt Petunia for doing what she just did and ground Harry for being 'bad influence'. He might even get divorced with Aunt Petunia.  
  
_Yes._ thought Harry, _ He would be the kind to go that far.  
_   
Harry took out the plates, forks, knives, and spoons from the neatly arranged cabinet as Aunt Petunia set out to get the mail from the new mailbox they got after the incident of Hogwarts acceptance letters blasting into the house. He saw his aunt walking to the mailbox, careful not to step on any dirt as she was still obsessive about being clean. It had taken her so long to get the mail that Harry was done setting the table by the time she got back. True, Harry had set the table lousily, but what was the point of being neat anyways? Aunt Petunia walked into the house, looking absolutely disgusted - as careful as she was, she had still stepped on a few owl droppings. Harry could spot no owls around other than Hedwig, so he apologized to Aunt Petunia. (A/N: yes, I know, weird.)  
  
Harry went to close the window, but instead opened it wider to let in a fat brown owl. It made for Harry's arm, but crash-landed on to the not exactly clean but nevertheless clean table. There was a loud thud and then the owl laid flat on its back, motionless. This was unmistakably the Weasleys' family owl. Harry took the letter off from the owl's leg as Aunt Petunia held it (while turning her head sideways to avoid the terrible smell). The letter read,  
  
'_Dear Harry, _

_'How ARE you doing? Ron's been begging me to ask for permission from Dumbledore so that you can come to our house, it was getting on my nerves so I asked Dumbledore and he said that you can come next week. Fred and George had been running their joke shop, they were having the time of their lives. Thank you Harry, you made their dreams come true. See, it was when their business boomed and they looked so happy then that I only realized that this had been the right thing for them. And plus, Dumbledore said that they wouldn't've done well in the Ministry anyways. Dumbledore said that you would be allowed to leave the Dursleys in about a week. And speaking of the Dursleys, how are they treating you? Dumbledore said that they would be treating you better this year, but I'm not very sure about that. I don't know how he would know such things, but you know Dumbledore, he wouldn't tell me. The Daily Prophet had stopped telling lies about you; Dumbledore gave them an interview too. Now it's full of Dumbledore's words and stuff like "the boy who lived" or "the boy that survived death five time" or like "the boy hero". I thought you would've already knew all this, but I'm running out of things to say. Everything's fine here, hope you'll grow a little fatter. Oh and Happy birthday dear, I couldn't send anything because our family owl is.well stupid so we'll be giving they to you when you get here next week alright? Bye!_

_Take care, Mrs. Weasley'_

  
  
Harry chuckled coldly.  
  
_So that's IT? _ thought Harry bitterly, _No words about your sorrow of Sirius' death, no words of comfort? But yet loads of Dumbledore!_  
  
Harry had always thought that the Weasleys were too into the 'Dumbledore-is- the-greatest' thing. He counted all of the 'Dumbledore's in this short letter. One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... SEVEN! Seven in such a short letter yet no 'sorry' or 'hope you're feeling okay'! Did Mrs. Weasley forget or what? Harry burnt with anger.  
  
_How could this be?_ thought Harry, _why, why? She certainly couldn't've forgotten! If she did, then she's heartless. But if she didn't write about him, she's heartless too! But the Mrs. Weasley I know isn't like that!_  
  
As Harry thought of Sirius, his eyes started to water.  
  
_ So this was how Cho felt every time someone mentioned Cedric huh. I finally understand. _ thought Harry, suddenly remembering Cho.  
  
WHOOSH! Another owl flew into the room as the first one left. Aunt Petunia didn't object, but Harry was about to. Harry untied the letter from the gray owl, it was addressed to 'Harry Potter' but there was no address or anything like that. Obviously this person didn't know Harry well enough to know where he lived. He opened a letter and the letter fell out. It was written in pink-ish ink and oddly familiar beautiful handwriting.  
  
'_Hey Harry,_

_'__how are you? Look, I heard about your godfather and all that, I want you to know that I know how you feel. Does that make sense? I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't want you to take a friend's death the way I had. I have no right whatsoever in telling you what to do because I had been crying all year last year about Cedric's death. I hope you'll feel better even though I know you won't. Hope you had a good summer and when we're back at Hogwarts this year, I want to see a happy Harry who still wants to be friends with me. Oh yeah and since my dad works for the Ministry, he's got some insights on the stuff going on in there, and he told me that Sirius's name might be cleared and the Aurors are already going after Peter!Anyway, I'll see you, bye! _

_'__~Cho  
_   
_'P.S. Happy birthday. I was afraid that my owl would get lost so I didn't send a gift, but I prepared it and I'm going to give it to you.. .let's just say _sometime later_.'  
_   
NOW Harry remembered. He had once tied Cho's letter to a school owl for her when they met in the Owlery the previous year.  
  
_Funny how you think about a person and something concerning them happened_ Harry smiled weakly as he thought about his, _at least she TRIED to comfort me. _  
  
He wasn't exactly feeling better, as Cho had said. In Harry's mind, Cho was still the most beautiful girl he had ever met, but yet he could not like Cho the way he did before anymore. He seemed to be in a different world since Sirius' death. He didn't want any of the things that he wanted before anymore, all he really wanted was to have Sirius back.  
  
Harry quickly wrote a reply for Cho and took the other letter to his room, where he stack them in a pile. When he was back down stairs again, the owls that had been here before all left, but the third and fourth owls had just arrived. Harry was getting really annoyed, and even more when he saw the small but hyper owl zooming around the room. It was Ron's owl - Pig, as he calls it - and he had gotten it as a gift from Sirius. _Sirius, a gift from Sirius. Sirius. Sirius. Sirius_. The name echoed in his mind, and he couldn't get it out...  
  
_ 'Hi Harry,_

_'hope you're well. Happy birthday! Sorry but Pig is really too small to carry anything at all, in fact, when I gave him the last letter I send you - you know, the really long one --, he fell a feet in air before he was able to fly properly again. So mom suggested we all give you your gifts when you arrive at the Order's Headquarters. And I'm really very sorry about Sirius but I'm glad anyhow, that I'm well out of the gigglely feebie, it made me sound like a girl. Hermione is at I-have-no-idea-where, and I haven't heard from her since last week when she owled me saying that she was going to meet us next week at the Order. And that'll be when we're picking you up, too. And Percy got fired, dad refused to let him move back, so now he's just like one of those people who doesn't have a job and live on the streets. He does have some galleons though, he saved up while he had his job, but he'll use them all before you know it. Same old stuff, not very interesting. I'll tell you every single boring thing when you get here.  
  
'Your friend, Ron'_  
  
Harry wrote a short reply explaining that his uncle will be back soon so he can't write too long. He said nothing able Aunt Petunia, Dudley, or the Howler whatsoever.  
  
The next letter was clean and neat, brought by a foreign looking owl.  
  
_ 'Hi Harry!!!!!!_

_'Sorry I haven't wrote for SO LONG! I was just really really busy. Viktor brought me to every place worth seeing, and we went up and down the mountains on brooms and we skied and everything. He was SO nice to me! This is his owl too, but I told him that I was writing to a friend named Grace, so don' reply, he'll know that I was lying and.and it would be the end of our - that is to say, me and Viktor's -- relationship anymore. And plus, I'll be back soon. Sorry 'bout Sirius, I really am. I'll tell you about my owl results once I get it and am back at the Order. No gifts for your birthday, because otherwise Viktor would ask me about it. I'll give it to you later. Bye!  
  
'~Hermione'_  
  
Harry shooed the owls out when he heard the noise of engine drawing near. His uncle was back.  
  
'He's back!' he said quickly, and started cleaning the owl droppings and the broken plates. Aunt Petunia took out new plates and served dinner. It was only when Uncle Vernon came into the room when Harry remembered that he had not hidden the letters yet, but too late, his uncle had already set his gigantic fat feet into the kitchen. Harry knew it was no use trying to hid the letters now.  
  
'Dinner! Umm... my favorite! Turkey! DUDDERS! DINNER TIME!' yelled Uncle Vernon, and for a moment, Harry thought he had felt the earth shake as his uncle said these words, 'So! Petunia, did you have a fine day? Did the boy -'  
  
He stopped dead, and started sniffing. Harry knew exactly what he smelt - owls.  
  
'OWLS! GET THEM OUTTA HERE! GET - DON'T EVER - BOY! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLAINATION ABOUT THIS OR ELSE YOU'LL HAVE TO -' his eyes fell upon Harry's letters, ' well _ well_ WELL! What are those?'  
  
'Letters from friends.' Said Harry truthfully.  
  
'I _told_ you A MILLION TIMES, WRITE TO YOUR FREAK FRIENDS, BUT I DON'T WANT OWLS HERE! UNDERSTAND?'  
  
'Yes. _sir._' added Harry with an afterthought.  
  
'So. what did they say?'  
  
'They said that they were going to pick me up in a week's time.'  
  
'Oh good!' said Uncle Vernon, plainly uninterested when as long as Harry would leave soon.  
  
'But what about Duddikins?'  
  
'We'll do as we planned. Certainly you weren't planning on to leave Dudders with Potter and his freak friends?' Uncle Vernon snapped at Aunt Petunia.  
  
'Alright alright!'  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
'So. Dudders will have to get one of those. effing owls?' asked Uncle Vernon.  
  
'Well no. Not if he doesn't want to. But then, if he wanted to communicate, he'll have to use one of the school's _ smelly dirty owls_.' Said Harry, emphasizing the last three words and clearly making an impact on his uncle.  
  
'Well, can you PLEASE try cleaning your room for once before you leave? It would be really NICE of you.' Said Uncle Vernon mockingly.  
  
'Right.' Harry mumbled and went to his room. He rather spend the rest o the week up there than downstairs with his uncle.  
  


* * *

  
Five days passed, uneventful as ever. Harry would be picked up by the Weasleys (with what he did not know, but hopefully not Floo powder again) soon. Hours passed in silence. The Dursleys had not quiet forgotten the incident of the Weasleys practically bowing up the whole kitchen. As much as Aunt Petunia had changed since then, she was still ever so frightened of them and jumped whenever a sudden sound was made that day. It was dinner time in the blink of an eye. Harry heard engine sounds draw near, and when it finally stopped, there were four unmistakable car-door slamming sounds. Harry peeped out the window, and sure enough, the Weasleys had arrived in a red sports car (Harry wondered how they managed to finance it).  
  
He opened the front door wide. First walked in Mr. Weasley in his best muggle clothes. He smiled brightly and examined the kitchen (checking for signs of damage that he had done). The the twins came in, followed by Ron, who was grinning at Harry.  
  
'So!' said Mr. Weasley. The Dursleys jumped as he said this, 'I see you cleared it all up! I'm dearly sorry thought.'  
  
'Umm. Could you take Harry to Diagon Alley the day you go to King's Cross Platform 9 3/4?' asked Aunt Petunia, shakily.  
  
'Yeah of course! But why?'  
  
'I'll explain later, for now, let's get outta here' said Harry.  
  
'Alright, let's go then.' Said Mr. Weasley, walking out the door. The twins followed him and Ron made to leave too. But Harry stayed.  
  
'Well, bye Aunt Petunia and bye ... umm ... yeah.' he said weakly.  
  
Harry and the four Weasleys walked out to the drive way, where then jumped into the red sports car.  
  
Mr. Weasley started the engine and pressed the invisibility button and the car rose into the air. He stepped on the gas pedal and the car zoomed away.  
  
Harry turned back and saw the Dursleys' house becoming smaller and smaller. And for the first time in his life, he felt that he wanted to be back at that house that now looked as small as a dot, he wanted to be back at that house that for the first time in his life he could've called 'home'.  
  
The red sports car soared through the air, Harry watched as they headed in the direction of the moon. The moon was no longer a crescent but rather a fat and round ball. Beautiful. He sat back and relaxed. 

_I miss you, Sirius. Through all the times you've had with my dad and me, you were always great to be around with. I love you Sirius. And now, I've found a new real relative - My Aunt Petunia. My you Rest In Peace, my beloved godfather._

  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Hey everybody. I'm a really sensative person, so don't tease me but, I almost cried as I wrote the last part. So it's kinda weird, with Aunt Petunia good and all. But then I always thought she wasn't as bad as Uncle Vernon and she WAS related to Harry by blood. So I guess deep down (_very_ deep down, hehe) she really had love for Harry. And I believe we all had -- correction, HAVE -- love for Sirius, all of us, right?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters - you know which ones -, but here's a list of the ones I DO own . 

~ Ice Black®

~ Professor Brooklynn®

~ The spells Retacento? Otnecater®

~ The brands of broomsticks Thunder Storm? Lightningspeed®

~ The book How To Become An Animagus®

~ The magic school of Archinka®

And there may be more to come too, but for now, just these. Copyrighted 2003©  
  
Love, ~Sw33typrincessfaerie¤~


	4. The Arrival Part AB out of Parts A, B, C

**

Harry Potter

**

and the

**Wall of Burning Green Flames**

_By, Sw33tyPrincessFaerie_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

--- Chapter One ---  
**THE ARRIVAL**

Disclaimer: Everything that appeared in MY STORY that didn't appear in the great JKR's HP series is MINE MINE MINE! lol  
  
Announcement: Thanks to all those who reviewed, I love you all! Now let's get on with it... 

  
Winds rushed past Harry's face as the car sped towards the Weasels' house. This reminded Harry of last summer's escaping from the Dursleys, only this was a lot more comfortable than riding on broomsticks. There were so many things to tell Ron and Hermione, where was he supposed to begin? Or was he really sure that he wanted to tell them all that? Did he want to keep it private? Everything was so confused, what was he to do? - Only had he understood all that happened in the past month, his life would be so much easier . He remained silent for the rest of the trip on the red sports car without wondering about where it came from as Ron babbled on about how Hermione was being so stubborn to go out with Krum and how stupid she was making those elf hats. Even though Harry wasn't paying him much attention, he still had the lightest feeling that Ron was minding too much of Hermione's business.  
  
The car started to descend, and at last came to a stop. Harry awoke from the shock to find that they were already in the Weasley's garage. Expecting the same, Harry walked into the house after the twins. The place seemed much more luxurious than it ever had; nothing was the same anymore (except for the clock, on which the four hands with the house Weasley's pictures on had moved to 'HOME'. Harry noticed that Percy seemed to have been taken off of it.) The furnitures were made out of fine oak wood; it's not the best, but all the same better than the ones the Weasleys owned before.  
  
They made their way to the family room, where the twins lit the new stone fireplace. The sofa looked comfy and many items treasured by the Weasleys that used to lie around now stood peacefully in a glass shelf ever so elegantly.  
  
'I'm going to prepare. umm. dinner.. Yes , dinner it is!.' said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
'Right mum.' Said Fred, smirking without a reason.  
  
Harry and the twins sat down on the sofa.  
  
'We know what your thinking..' Said George.  
  
'Yeah. We don't mind if you ask, it's nothing to be ashamed of.' Agreed Fred

'Well, I. .. well you know what I wanna ask so¡­¡­¡­' Harry¡¯s face turned red in embarrassment, just because he was rich it didn¡¯t mean he could say things like that.

'Come and sit with us' said George.

Harry walked over to the sofa as Fred started talking again.

'Our stuff are selling like crazy! We sell about 100 Skiving Snackboxes a day, each for 2 galleons'

'And we spend only 20 Galleons for every 100 Galleons we make'

'Which means we make 80 x 2 = 160 Galleons every single day of the summer vacation, so far so good! And we¡¯re coming up with something new too, they¡¯re going to sell like crazy and -'

'Wait George, you noticed that you forgot to let me take a turn, right?'

'George, YOU¡¯RE George, I¡¯m Fred!'

'Nuh-Uhh!'

'Come on George!'

'Oh wait, yeah I think you're right¡­ sorry, it gets confusing sometimes¡­. Haha'

The three laughed for sometime, and Harry suddenly noticed that Ron wasn't with them.

'Well, you're really great, but what're you going to give me? And where's Ron, by the way? What's been happening? When do I get to see Dumbledore?'

'Well, as for that matter,' said Fred, as slowly as possible, for no more reason than to make Harry anxious, 'You'll find out, you'll find out, you'll find out, and¡­¡­¡­ you'll find out.' And with that, he concluded.

'Hey! That¡¯s like that one commercial, and the guy went "where¡¯s the car?" and his wife answers, "outside", remember?'

'Okay¡­¡­¡­ so I don¡¯t expect you two to know what Voldemort¡¯s been up to then?'

'As a matter of fact, we do.' Fred answered proudly, drawing up his chest.

'Well¡­¡­¡­?'

'But too bad, Dumbledore doesn¡¯t want US to tell you. Man I¡¯m HUNGRY! Hey Harry, you wanna come?' George got up from the comfy couch and made his way to the dining room, Harry followed.

'SURPRISE!' Harry had a wide smile on his face, he's never felt so happy or so cared for all his life, but yet, he felt guilt inside him, how could he, Harry, sit here happily, like nothing terrible has ever happened, and leave his godfather Sirius's death to be forgotten? He was fighting hard to keep his memory from rising to the surface, after all that everyone's done for him, he couldn't disappoint them.

'Well, what¡¯s everyone doing standing there? Sit down! I believe we have enough chairs? Oh Fred and George, you know, Harry, lately I¡¯ve been so fond of them!' Mrs. Weasley seemed to be ten years younger, not that she's so happy, you know what they say, a good mood is better than a young age!

They winked.

It seemed like that all the DA members were there, and everyone that he's met at the Headquarters was here, too.

'Now, let's sing, shall we? I'll start. Happy birthday to you,'

'Cha cha cha' added the twins.

'Happy birthday to you,'

'Cha cha cha' added Ron, Cho (yes Cho), and Hermione, we just ran into the room and beamed at Harry and Ron.

'Happy birthday dear Harry!'

'Cha cha cha' this time it was all the other DA members.

'Happy birthday to you!'

'Cha cha cha' and so went everybody.

So touched was Harry that he actually cried, right there, in front of practically all of his friends, not to mention the strangers and the beautiful dark haired girl (no, not Cho) with the chocolate brown eyes that were so warm but gave him the goose bumps at the same time.

_No,_ though Harry, _not ANOTHER transferred student!_ Recently, Harry, heard from the twins, the Hogwarts had accepted right about 100 more transfer students, making the school even more crowded then it already is.

'Now Alexis, meet Harry. Harry, this is Alexis, my cousin. She used to go to school at Archinka, in China. Cool huh?' Cho stepped up and introduced Harry to the dark haired girl.

'Dang!' expressed Lee, 'Wow, she's got the Lucy Lu - Jennifer Lopez thing going ON! Man! I just wish this wasn't my last year at Hogwarts... I'll seize my chance then, I guess...'

Everybody laughed, and Alexis the new girl managed to give a shy smile.

'Oh, well I don't know. I just hope everybody at Hogwarts will accept me, and welcomely like you did...' she chuckled, obviously flirting with Lee, to Lee's delight.

No Chinglish, perfect English accents. _That's not right..._ thought Harry, _I don't like that girl... She gives me the creeps._

'I don't like that girl, she gives me the creeps.' Hermione told Harry some time later, when the three of them were alone.

'Oh come on! You're only saying that 'cause she's popular.' Ron butt in humourously.

'Be sensible, Ron. Do I care if she's popular? Besides, she' not. And don't tell me I'm jealous, 'cause I don't care if nobody has a crush on me, unlike SOME..' said Hermione, almost too politely.

'And' chuckled Ron, 'if you're talking about me, you're wrong.'

'Sure... Whatever you want to say... and whoever said I was talking about you?' she spoke back calmly.

'Well, just in case if you were talking about me. And I know you don't care if anybody has a crush on you, but I'll tell you this much, someone, and he' at our school, likes you. It has been for years.' he told her casually.

'Sure, but I don't care.'

'Yes, and I said I know you don't care.'

'Well then why are you telling me this?'

'Because I thought that you might just --'

'STOP IT! Urrggg this is more annoying then you two screaming and yelling at each other, like the years before. What's happened? What made you guys change so much? You were talking so coldly, every time you said something it gave me the creeps!'

To Harry's surprise, Ron and Hermione (for once) did the same thing -- roll their eyes, and in the same direction, too.

Ron walked out, shutting the door with a bang, Hermione followed, doing the same thing, leaving Harry all alone to himself again, with his memory taunting him.

*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Hey mah dear readers! Okay sorry but there¡¯s still a Part D, this is Part A,B,C k? I kno it¡¯s not all that good¡­ so tell me in your reviews whether it¡¯s getting better or just simply worse, I really need to kno. K so that¡¯s it and I was thinking about starting an Old Year Hogwarts story (Romance, adventure, and a few changes from JKR¡¯s ¡°facts¡± and like, a happy ending, cuz I myself is a very sensitive person, and I¡¯ve been crying too much anyways¡­) tell me what you think. Should I call it 'A Big If' or 'Old Year Hogwarts' or 'Time Turner' ?


	5. Author's Note

My Dear Readers,

Some of you really appreciate what I'm doing here on fanfiction.net, the the thing is some people don't, and they just leave right after they read it and they don't give me any confidence, and I'm not whining for reveiws, as some people put it, in fact, I'm BEGGING FOR REVEIWS. Your support means the world to me, and you kno what? I just wanna finish this damn fanfic so that I can start a MWPP fanfic, so gimme your damn reviews so I can keep working! Of course, that was rude... sorry, that wasn't for my beloved faithful readers who review a lot, or even just once, once means a lot too. Love you all, once again. And I wouldn't threaten to quit if you don't gimme those reviews, I decided that wasn't gonna work anyways. Maybe my story isn't that good at all...

Sincerely Yours still,

Sw33tyPrincessFaerie


End file.
